Atsui Izumi
by Inokuzu-Aijin
Summary: Sasuke takes naruto to the hot spring, but does more than just take a bath.
1. Chapter 1: Bath Time

1

The Hot Spring

Heya! It's me again! I was bored and it was 11 o clock at night so I decided to write another one of my crapola fics! YAY! IT IS SASUNARU! Well, anyways, these are a bunch of oneshots. Here ya go.

Rated: M maybe

Chapter 1

Naruto was training in the forest. He was repeatedly slamming his foot into a log. He didn't know why, but he kept on doing it anyways. He was thinking. Yes, unbelievable, I know, Naruto was thinking. Yesterday he had spotted Sasuke hiding in a tree watching him.

But, Sasuke didn't know Naruto knew. Everyday, Sasuke would come and watch Naruto train after he had left. He admired the boy's confidence, something he never had. He adored every little fact about the blonde. He wanted Naruto, and he wanted him soon.

The next day he had thought of an idea. He would take naruto out for raen but go to the hot springs instead, that way he could see the cute blonde pout and he would get to see him half naked.

After training, Sasuke told Naruto he would treat him to ramen. And, of course, Naruto couldn't resist.They headed towards Ichiraku's. Sasuke turned right towards the hot spring instead of going to the raen stand that was strait ahead. "What the hell are we doing here!" Naruto yelled.

"Taking a bath" Sasuke said cooly. "WHAT! YOU SAID RAMEN! I WANT MY RAMEN!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. "Maybe later" Sasuke responded. "Hmph" Naruto said and puffed up is cheeks. Sasuke only chuckled at the sight.

"Teme . ." Naruto mumbled as they came out of the changing room and into the empty spring. 'Perfect' Sasuke thought. They steeped into the water and Naruto went to one side underneath an overhanging rock and Sasuke sat across from him.

Sasuke moved over and sat next to Naruto. "Water is cold over there" Sasuke said. Naruto was glad sasuke couldn't see the blush through the steam . After all, Sasuke would make fun of him for the rest of his life if he new the truth.

Sasuke reached his arm over naruto. "I need the towel" Sasuke said. Now their faces were a mere centimeter apart. Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath in his mouth and Naruto could feel Sasuke's. Sasuke couldn't hold it back. He closed the space in between them. Sasuke nipped Naruto's bottom lip and stuck his tongue into the other boys mouth. Their tongues battled for a couple of moments before Naruto broke it catching his breath. They both immediately turned their faces away from each other due to the blushes on both of the boys' faces. "Teme" Naruto said. "Baka" Sasuke returned. "Does this mean-" "Yes" Sasuke cut him off. "What about Sakura?"Sasuke asked. "I don't know" Naruto said. "Leter on she can be taken care of, but for now, you are all mine" Sasuke said. It took a moment for Naruto to relize what Sasuke meant. "WHAT! PERVERT!"

Yay I liked that ones ending. Tell me what you think in your reviews. I need 10 reviews before I update this story! (This story sucked but please review)


	2. Chapter 2: Telling It All

Hello, all ye earth dwellers.

I haven't updated in a while, thanks to the hag social studies teacher. The meaning of "Extra credit" Is supposed to be optional, but she doesn't get that. So, she makes us do that really hard extra credit work that is meant for getting Extra credit!

I apologize for my ravings . . .

I forgot about my old story from September, thinking that no one would ever review, but it turns out that someone did on the 26th. Here is chapter 2 of Atsui Izumi.

Oh, one more thing, I have taken writing classes since September, so you will probably notice that my skills have enhanced quite a bit. Now, here is the real beginning.

Sasuke hobbled out of the bubbling water. He helped Naruto up, and they grabbed their towels, heading to the drying and changing rooms.

After dried and in fresh new clothes, they began walking down the quiet market street, that was usually hustling and bustling with old woman buying skin creams and children running about. They looked ahead at the tainted sky. Splotches of blue and blots of red, it was gorgeous.

They continued their way until they reached the fork where they parted for the evening. Looking in opposite directions, they went their separate ways. Except, to Naruto, this felt

Different then it usually did. It was the same with Sasuke. They both brushed it off and continued. As soon as Sasuke walked in, the phone rang. He picked it up and answered with a gruff "Hello?"

"Hi . . ." Naruto's small voice said on the other side.

"What do you want, Dobe?" Sasuke said, apparently annoyed.

"Doesn't this mean . . . that were . . . you know. . ." Naruto said quietly.

"Gay?" Sasuke said, nonchalantly.

"I don't like that word . . . It sounds . . . humiliating . . ." Naruto said, drawing off.

"It's ok, don't worry about Sakura, I will take care of her right after this conversation." Sasuke said boldly.

"Really? . . . Thanks . . . Bye . . ." Naruto voice drew away and the 'snap' of the receiver hitting the phone was heard.

Sasuke hung up, and dialed Sakura's home phone.

He was met by a elderly womans voice, and it didn't sound like Sakura's mother.

"Hello, Haruno residents. Chiyoko speaking." The old voice spoke.

_Oh, it must be a relative or something . . . _

"Hello?" The old voice spoke again.

"Oh, yes, sorry. This is Uchiha Sasuke. May a please speak with Sakura?" Sasuke said politely.

"Oh, yes you may." The old woman said.

'Sakura! Some boy is calling! He sounds Handsome! You should get MARRIED!"

Sasuke heard in the background. _Old people . . ._

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"OH! SASUKE-KUN! ARE YOU ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE! KYAAAAA!" Sakura screamed so loud the people in Kenya banging on their drums could here her.

"No, its about me . . . and Naruto . . . I need to tell you something . . ." Sasuke said.

"What! Anything for my darling!" Sakura Spoke to loudly once again.

"I . . . am with him . . . I am his . . ." Sasuke cut off.

"Boyfriend." Sasuke stated calmly.

"HAHAHAHAHA YOUR JOKING! YOUR SO FUNNY!" Sakura blurted so loud that she scared the Buddhist monks in Thailand.

"No, seriously." Sasuke said.

All was quiet on the other end in the Haruno household.

Then he was met by a dial tone.

He was guessing that Sakura took it hard . . .

But the truth was entirely different . . .

I thought that chapter was hilarious . . .

I got the Buddhist Monk thing because on tv they are playing this Cops episode . . . and there is a Buddhist monk with and AK47 killing people! HAHAHAHA!

1 You know how old people are . . . always saying things . . . they just don't understand . . . But one thing is for sure, my grandma is funnier than any other comedian I have seen on tv, with her weird sayings and suggestions . . .

Oh, yea, this is no longer a oneshot, as I said in the description of my last chap(made in September, around when I first joined, so it sucked pretty bad . . . )

Anyways . . .

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Cold Showers

Chapter 3: Cold Showers

Hi everyone, it's been some time since I updated this story so I decided, with today being a snow day in good old Iowa, that I would write a new chapter for this story. Also, I need suggestions for Kamikai, my other story. Read the 4th chapter and it will tell you.

This chapter is more of the 'fluffy' Shonen-ai, not the 'naughty' stuff, so you perverts, don't expect anything much.

Here is chapter 4 of Atsui Izumi

Naruto tossed off his shoes at the front door and made his way to the bathroom on the other end of the hall. He turned the faucet onto warm and stepped in, but was not met by the comfort of warm water.

_Oh yeah . . . No more hot water. . . . _

He quickly washed his hair and body with soap and turned the water off. Right before he opened the curtain, he heard a knock on his door.

_Oh Shit! I don't have clothes in here!_

He grabbed the towel, slung it around his waist and made like a tree to the door. He took the deadbolt off and unlocked the door.

It was none other than Sasuke.

"Hi . . ." Naruto said quietly.

"hey dobe. Where the hell are your clothes?" Sasuke stated, resisting the urge to look down 'there'.

"um . . . I just got out of the shower, I am going to go change, you can come in if you want…." Naruto said, trailing off.

"Ok" Sasuke said as he stepped in. Naruto walked back towards his room and shut the door, making extra precaution to lock it.

Naruto needed to relieve himself NOW.

But, before he got to the tube of lotion, he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"What the hell is taking you so long!" an annoyed Sasuke said on the other side.

"c-coming! Lemme get my-" Naruto said and grabbed some boxers. Not caring about a shirt, he opened the door and was met by the slightly taller form of Sasuke.

"Finally." He said.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?!" Naruto yelled.

"Sure . . . ." Sasuke said.

"Ok!" Naruto hopped over to the tv stand and opened the small cabinet underneath.

"I just got this movie! Kiba told me it was really scary!" Naruto boomed.

"The Grudge? Never heard of it." Sasuke said plainly.1

"That's because your to scared to watch it!" Naruto said, daringly.

"Ok. We can watch it. I don't care." Sasuke stated coolly.

Naruto popped the dvd out of its case and slammed it into the dvd player.

The movie started.

Sasuke grabbed the blanket on the couch before naruto could, and put it on.

Naruto grumbled and sat on the couch, pretty much naked.

Sasuke was beginning to get a small2 problem within the depths of his pants.

"Naruto, are you cold?" Sasuke asked, acting like a smartass, but hey, that's Uchiha Sasuke for you.

"N-n-n-o" Naruto said shivering.

"Yes, you are. Get under the blanket." Sasuke said.

Naruto grunted and grumbled but eventually scooted under the blanket with Sasuke.

The lady started screaming and ran down the stairs, trying desperately to get out of the house. A scary sound was heard and an ghostly figure began crawling down the stairs on hands and knees, twisting and turning all over the place.

"Ewwwwww, that's gross." Naruto stated, curled up near Sasuke, you could seriously tell that he was scared out of his mind.

_Maybe . . . . I will have to stay over . . . . hmmmm . . . . . _

"Um, Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at him with those ocean colored eyes.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, knowing what was coming.

"Could . . . you stay here. . . . tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Sasuke replied, smirking.

"Thanks!" Naruto said.

When the movie was over, Naruto was fast asleep. He picked him up bridle-style, laying him carefully down on his bed. Sasuke went off, took a quick shower, noticing how it was oddly cold even though he turned it up all the way, and went back to Naruto's room.

He snuggled under the blanket with his dobe, and they both went off to lalaland.

**Thanks for reading. I hope to update again soon!**

**1: That reminds me oh to much of my geometry homework . . . . **

**2: I really don't think Sasuke's problem was . . . small, more like . . . gigantic . . . or . . . enormous**

**Thanks again fro reading my story. **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast and Day at the Lake

Oh yes, it's me updating. I haven't had much time on my hands lately, but now i can write all that I want, because it's Summer Break! I have already made a GaaNaru Oneshot, and have started an Angsty/Romantic fic about GaaNaru. Yes, I now love gaanaru. If any of you have xfire ingame messenger, you can add me, my username is: tehevil1

_**Bold Italics: Naruto Thoughts **_

_Italics: Sasuke Thoughts_

**Bold: Authors Notes**

Thanks for your support, and yes, I play video games \

Please Review!

1. Means 'Baby' in Japanese.

Chapter 4 – Breakfast and a Day at the Lake

Sasuke awoke to the odd smell of something burning, but it didn't smell like a camp fire. More like rotten eggs burning. He stood up and crept slowly towards the open kitchen entranceway, and saw a all but a boxer wearing pretty much naked blonde in an apron with a little duck on the front with writing above it that read: Yummy!

_Sasuke, again, had a problem in his pants._

"Oh, Hey Sasuke! Your up! I was trying to cook breakfast . . . but i guess my eggs were about 2 years expired . . . I forgot to get new groceries, since i never eat eggs. Oh well . . . Ramen it is for breakfast!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"I'll just take some orange juice, dobe." Sasuke said calmly and brushed his hair back, sitting at the table.

_**Boy . . . Sasuke sure is hot . . . wait, what am i thinking?**_

Sasuke looked towards Naruto as he fumbled with the ramen container. He poured it out into a bowl, and turned the stove on.

They were both in only their boxers.

When Naruto finally finished with his 9-course gourmet breakfast, he sat down and ate it all within a minnute.

"Boy, was I hungry!" Naruto hollered and licked his lips.

"Dobe." Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke-teme, I'll kick you out if you keep calling me dobe." Naruto eyeballed Sasuke.

"Fine, then I will call you . . . Akachan.1" Sasuke said.

"No! That's even worse!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine, then I will continue to call you dobe." Sasuke said and twirled his hair around with his finger.

He began drinking his juice and then started reading a book.

"I'm going out to Abukuma river for a swim with Kiba, Shino, Shikarmaru, Ino and Sakura today, want to come with?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Sure, i haven't been there in a while, lets go." Sasuke said as he got up.

"Can I borrow a pair of trunks? I don't have any at the moment." Sasuke asked.

"Sure thing." Naruto responded as he picked out two pairs of trunks and gave one to Sasuke.

They both changed and grabbed two towels and some sunblock for Sasuke.

When the reached the river, only Kiba and Shino were there, but of course, they were kissing and being lovey-dovey, so we left them alone.

We layed out our towels and then Shino and Kiba realized we were there.

"He Guys! Are you going out or something?" Kiba asked, joking around.

_I wish . . . _

_**I wish . . .**_

They both thought without each other realizing.

"No! We're just here to have some fun! We couldn't let you steal all of it!" Naruto yelled, and then waved as he saw Shikarmaru, Ino, and Sakura coming down. Sakura was left carrying all the bags, but dropped them once she saw Sasuke.

Ino wasn't going to let Sakura get to Sasuke before she did!

She ran past her and they both ended up on Sasuke's towel tugging on either of his arms.

"Get the hell of my arms." Sasuke stated simply.

They let go, apparently hurt, and went to their individual towels.

"I'm going out with Naruto." Sasuke said, trying to trick them so they would leave him alone.

Naruto put a finger to his mouth signaling Kiba and Shino that it was a trick, telling them to be quiet.

Sakura and Ino's eyeballs popped out like the picture at this link:

http://images. same with Ino.

But oh well, that's how it was.

They all lept up off their towels and went into the water, splashing eachother.

An hour or two later, they were lying on their towels drying off, Naruto asleep on a towel from the relaxing heat of the sun and of exhaustion from the dunking fight they had had.

Sasuke enjoyed watching him sleep, even if it was a little strange. He just looked so peaceful . . .

_Oh Naruto . . . I love you so much . . ._

**Hope you like that chapter! Sorry if it went kind of fast, I just had to put this in there for the stories continuation, but didn't know how to put it in there, Please Review! I'll be updating all of my stories very often until mid August!**


End file.
